Last Sacrifice
by IBelieveInSH
Summary: A trial for the murder of Queen, A best friend who has a missing sibling, and the love of your life doesn't want to know you. What good could come out of this?
1. GET OUT!

Who would have thought that I would be locked up in jail, awaiting trial on the murder of Queen Tatiana? Okay well it is kind of possible but I am completely innocent. Like I would go and use my own stake covered in my fingerprints and go stake her. Whoever thinks that Rose Hathaway would do such a thing obviously doesn't know me. To make things worse, Lissa has been stressing like crazy, making her Spirit darkness seep into me, making me more restless and angry which is not that I need right now, My father Abe Mazur is just about ready to sell his soul in order to get me out of jail, Adrian my boyfriend, is going crazy with Spirit because he is worrying too much and then there is Dimitri.

Dimitri Belikov. The hot Russian God, who is the love of my life who doesn't want to know me anymore ever since he was turned Strigoi. I sighed, remembering everything that I did for him order to get him back and this is what I get. Convicted of the Queens murder and not having the man who I truly love there beside me. True I had Adrian but still, he just wasn't... enough.

I was hunched up on my cell bed, the dingy walls providing no ease to my current state of mind. A tear slowly slid down my cheek as I realised that I was well and truly done for. There was no way of getting out of this.

There was a slight commotion at the entrance and I immediately became more alert, but not enough to make me move from my position. Footsteps echoed on the stone, and just from the rhythm of them I knew who it was. I couldn't deal with this. I kept my back to him, hunching in more, my hair, which was filthy might I add, falling around my face, so he could not see the tears that were steadily streaming down it.

"Roza," Dimitri was at the bars of my cell now, his voice sounded pained and worried, but he didn't love me anymore. _Love fades, mine has_. That one sentence has the ability to rip my heart up every single time. I wouldn't acknowledge him in the hope that he would leave. Of course, there was no point in hoping as I had nothing ever going my way anymore. He was probably only worried about how Lissa might be affected through this.

"Roza, please. Talk to me or at least turn around." There was emotion in his voice, but I could not tell whether it was love or frustration; probably the latter. I sighed and shook my head. "Roza please!" I couldn't stand to hear that name anymore. It was tainting the perfect moment we have had together. Like the time on the cabin his hands roaming over my body, his lips at my ear whispering "Roza"...

"Don't call me that." I raised my head slightly, my voice hoarse and barely a whisper, but shook with emotion.

"Then why don't you just look at me then!" Dimitri was getting angry, I could hear it. He was fighting for control. I couldn't possibly let him lose his control like when he protected me against the Queen's Guards when they came to arrest me in fear that people could begin to doubt whether all the Strigoi had been removed in his transformation.

I slowly rose off the bed, stumbling slightly as I stood on the ground. As I turned towards him, I heard Dimitri gasp and take a step back. I knew I must look terrible. Two weeks of sitting in the same corner, awaiting my own death can do that to me. I have been refusing to eat and the only reason that I am still conscious is because they sometimes literally force it down my throat. I haven't been able to shower in these two weeks either, and no change of clothes after the set they gave me when they chucked me in here. There was only a small basin where I could wash my hands and face. Along with the no exercising, I must look like I am about to collapse where I stood.

As if someone was listening to my thoughts, my head begun to spin and I had to clutch the wall for support. Dimitri still hadn't recovered yet and there were so many looks crossing his face as his stared at me. Shock, horror, fear, pain, love, and then more fear. It was surprising how even though I loved him still so much, I couldn't feel the pain as much anymore. Maybe it was because I knew that I wouldn't have to live with it much longer. There was only one week until the trial where I knew that I would be found guilty. Abe, my father and "lawyer" has not found anything significant against me yet and at one point asked me if I had done it. I was shocked and almost screamed at him. He instantly backed away and said that it wouldn't matter if I had done it anyway, that he would still love me. This thought brought tears to my eyes, and I turned away from Dimitri, so he wouldn't see.

The sight of my tears brought him back to reality. He once again took hold of my cells bars and outstretched an arm towards me.

"Roza please –" His tone reminded me so much of that night when I was out of control, consumed by Spirit's Madness and he had pinned me down, and helped me fight the overwhelming darkness that I couldn't take it anymore. I was so confused as it was that I didn't need Dimitri to complicate it even more than he already had.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him, running towards the bars, and faced him directly, my lips curled up in a feral snarl, and my eyes burned with a ferociousness which I hadn't felt since that night. I felt like a caged animal, and I just wanted to attack Dimitri, and try to make him feel the pain that I have felt repeatedly, ever since he had changed back from being Strigoi.

I noticed the five guards that are on duty guarding my cell were now on high alert, tensed up ready for me to completely lose it. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay like this for very long, the lack of food and the adrenaline rush combined were making me dizzy.

"I don't want you here. Leave Belikov and don't ever come back!" I felt my heart breaking again as I saw him flinch back in surprise as my hand slithered through the bars and punched him in the jaw. I was a crappy throw but I just didn't have the strength or the right angle to cause any real damage. The fact that he didn't expect it though made him recoil. I suddenly felt like I had no more strength though. I knew I was going to fall any second and I would not let Dimitri see the weakest part of me. I looked straight at him, putting on my best Guardian mask and stood up as straight as I possibly could.

"Get. Out." I saw Dimitri look at me, those gorgeous brown eyes roaming over me one more time and then he took a step back. As he did, he almost shrunk in defeat. I saw him turn away towards the door, when suddenly all the energy I held and everything else hat was keeping me standing left me and I collapsed to the ground.


	2. She's Fading!

I felt myself snap into Lissa's head almost immediately. She was standing outside the prison with Adrian, Christian and Abe, and she was shifting nervously from foot to foot. She hadn't seen me in the past fortnight as I told the guards to not let her in, along with Christian, or Adrian. I didn't know why Abe was there though. If I had known that Dimitri would have come in like he did today, I would have refused him too.

All the guards were suddenly jumping up from their seats or where they were standing and ran down into the cells, and even above the sea of noise you could still hear Dimitri shouting my name.

Lissa's heart jumped and she quickly looked over at the others who looked just a shocked and scared as she felt, and together they ran down into the cells.

It was odd seeing me there lying on the ground surrounded by swarms of guardians. My cell door was open and Lissa and the others ran over to where I lay and wow did I look like crap. My skin was deathly white and was pinched, my eyes were shut but there were deep black bags underneath them. I looked like a skeleton. Lissa's eyes swam with tears, and she turned away into Christians waiting arms. _Oh Rose, why did you have to do this to yourself? _Lissa thought to herself, I didn't bother trying to reply as I knew that she wouldn't hear me.

Lissa heard Dimitri talking to someone and she turned to see what was happening. Abe was standing over Rose, and Dimitri was almost cowering into the ground as Rose's father glared at him.

"- This is your fault! If you hadn't practically begged to come down here just so you can _apologize_ for something you said to her then this wouldn't have happened! Don't you think that she has much more important things to worry about than you like the fact that she has been accused of murdering the Queen?" Neither Lissa nor I have ever seen Zmey been this angry before and you can really tell why he is feared by so many people.

"I was trying to help her!" Dimitri cried, and it was so odd to see him there, almost begging my father to forgive him. "She was really upset about what I told her, you should have seen her! I just thought that if she _is _proven guilty then she could forgive me before she –"Dimitri choked off but Abe wasn't having it.

"You were trying to help her? How exactly? All you have done is confused her even more! And she _won't_ be killed no matter what! I won't allow it! She can't die and I will do everything within my power to get her out of this! And I don't care whether she forgives you or not as long as she is alive! Got it Belikov?"

Zmey was losing it I swear. I wanted to say something but I couldn't so I just watched Dimitri nod slightly and turn back to my still body. Adrian was kneeling beside my head, stoking my cheek tenderly. The Guardians had called for the doctor and so all they could do was wait. When Dimitri went to move a strand of hair off my face, Adrian glared at him and he shrank back, looking around hopelessly. Lissa felt a little angry towards Adrian as I slightly but for completely different reasons.

Lissa felt that Adrian was being a bit hard on Dimitri but I personally thought that Adrian was right to do that as after-all Adrian has seen me been beat up by Dimitri and his actions towards me, and Adrian doesn't want anything like that to happen again. But man, I really wanted Dimitri to touch my hair again like he used to when we first fell in love.

There was a disturbance at the entrance to the cells and everyone turned to see the doctor come in. He rushed over to my body, first checking my pulse then my other vital signs. He made no notes nor did he say anything to anyone while he worked, but the frown upon his brow deepened until it looked like it had been etched there. He lifted my eyelids, to shine a light in them and they looked almost glassy. At the sight of this, Dimitri's brow crinkled into a frown to match the doctor's. The doctor sighed and stood up and addressed the crowd of guardians and Lissa's group.

"I don't know what is wrong with her but I don't think that it is just the stress and her malnourishment." At that point he paused and almost glared at the guardians. I felt Lissa's rage building up towards the Guardians at the fact that I wasn't being fed properly. She didn't know that I wasn't the one eating. _Calm down Lissa! It wasn't their fault!_ I cried out to her though I knew she wouldn't hear through the bond but as soon as I said that she stiffened and gasped. She had heard me. She was about to say something when the doctor continued.

"All I know that if she keeps on deteriorating at the rate she is, she will be lucky to last the hour." At this, people went into shock. It is interesting to see how people react when they find out that you are dying. Adrian looked at the doctor as if to ask if he was joking, Abe first stared at my body, no emotions showing, but I could see that there were tears in his eyes. He knelt by my head and kissed my cheek and whispered "_Seni seviyorum kizim_" and then came over to Lissa.

"I have to call Janine. She is coming right now anyway as she was going to help me prepare for the trial but now," he paused and looked back at me then to Lissa."I hope she is less than an hour away." With that he walked off, phone in hand.

Lissa started to cry. Her eyes became blurry and she crushed herself into Christian's chest, but not before I saw Christian's face. He looked haunted and pale, and a single tear trailed down his cheek. _Come on Fire Boy what happened to the snarky comments? _I thought to myself.

Lissa literally jumped. She almost screamed too but luckily she held it in. Everyone was suddenly staring at her too but one person was more than the others. Dimitri stood up from beside my morbid looking corpse where he had just been staring at me like his eyes could bring me back to him, and walked over to Lissa, who was standing there like she had just seen a ghost. Well she may not have seen one but she may as well have heard one.

Dimitri placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her jade eyes, looking for something but neither Lissa or I knew what. His eyes looked so desperate, like he actually wanted me to come back to him, and suddenly I had realised what he was doing.

When the doctor looked into my eyes, they looked like what they probably did when I went into Lissa's head. Now that Lissa is acting strange, Dimitri believes that I am in here, and Lissa can actually hear me. It is amazing how he can work these things out.

"That is probably why he was one of the best guardians Rose. He-"Lissa gasped, just realising that she accidently spoke out loud. Everyone just stared at her blankly thinking that the Princess has gone mad, but Dimitri looked triumphant and stood back with a real smile on his face.

"Roza" he murmured, so only Lissa and of course I could hear. I mentally growled at him, as I had told him not half an hour ago not to call me that_. He is just happy that you are still with us in some way Rose. We all are. Give him a break._ Lissa said through the bond. It's strange being able to communicate both ways through it, but I must say that it is convenient. _Uh Lissa, I don't think anyone besides Dimitri actually knows what is happening right now. They probably think that you have gone mad. _Lissa looked at everyone again and realised that this was true. Everyone was shifting nervously and looking around as if to avoid Lissa's eyes. She turned towards Adrian, as she knew that he would be able to understand.

"I can hear Rose. Through the bond. I don't know how or why but I can." Adrian's widened even further if that were possible, but then closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a smile upon his face.

"Her mind is active that is for sure, for she is not sleeping because I can't make her dream." Adrian looked at Lissa and mouthed _I love you _which I knew was for me. I mentally smiled as I could not actually connect to my body at all to really smile, but Lissa did for me and smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"But how do we know it is her? Is there a way we can find out? It isn't a ghost or something like Rose used to see or-?" Of course Christian would bring something like that up. At the mention of ghosts, Dimitri shivered and I knew why. We hadn't had many fun experiences with ghosts that's for sure.

Lissa sighed and said through the bond _how can we prove that it is you? _I thought about it for a short amount of time, then thought of something. _Who do you want to prove it to? _I said and Lisa shrugged, much to everyone else's confusion. Lissa _if you are going to keep doing that you might as well say what I am saying as well so people can actually hear the conversation? _

Lissa smiled and addressed the crowd surrounding her. "I am going to be like a translator for Rose." She stood there with confidence in her ability and I felt I rush of pride towards her. This must be so strange for her to suddenly hear my voice in her head. I have grown used to hers but this was all new to her.

_Tell Fire Boy too that I didn't know he held such emotions in order to cry because of me._ I laughed, as I knew that Christian would then defiantly know that it was me. Lissa grinned and repeated what I said to Christian.

Christian's lips twitched and his eyes sparked with fresh tears. "Yeah well Rose, I love your comments and attitude too much for you to die." As he mentioned that, everyone remembered the situation and Lissa stared at my body again. I forgot I was dying, even though that sounds completely stupid.

One thing was strange though. Whenever I normally go into Lissa's head, I still have a certain grasp on myself, and I can usually get myself out. This time though I feel as if I barely have a connection to my body, and if I stay in Lissa's head for much longer, I won't be able to return to my body. Not that I mind really, because I am going to die either in the next hour or after the trial.

I realised too late that Lissa had just heard my thoughts and she gasped in shock, going nearly as pale as my ghostly corpse lying on the cold ground. Dimitri and Christian both stepped forward, ready to grab Lissa if she fell. Dimitri looked into Lissa's eyes as if he was trying to see me.

"What is it Lissa? What happened?" Dimitri murmured his brown eyes dark with worry. Lissa shivered and I knew that she didn't want to say it out loud, as if it would make it final, but Dimitri was persistent, practically begging for her to tell him. Lissa took a deep breath.

"Rose thinks that she may not be able to return to her body as such. She isn't sure though, but she doesn't want to because she believes that she is either going to die today or when the trials come." As Lissa spoke, a single diamond teardrop rolled down her cheek. Dimitri looked at her, and pain crumpled his face.

"No! That won't happen! It can't!" Adrian cried, clutching my body to his chest. I had almost forgot that he was there, he had been so silent, but as I looked at him, I could see the tears that had stained his beautiful face, and those emerald eyes seemed haunted.

Abe walked back in the room, and looked at my body which was still being held by Adrian before he looked at Lissa.

"Janine said she will be here in 10 minutes or so." He paused and looked around at everyone who still seemed to be in shock. "What happened?" looking again at Lissa. She looked at him and was about to answer when Dimitri stepped in and answered instead.

"The bond has now allowed Lissa to hear Rose's thoughts. They have been talking and Rose doesn't think she is going to survive." Dimitri looked away from everyone at that point but I caught a glimpse of a tear upon his cheek.

He was lucky I was in Lissa's head otherwise I would have screamed at him. This wasn't fair, he was confusing me so much. One minute he doesn't want to know me anymore, and the next he was crying over me. He made no sense! He was the one who didn't want to be with m or be associated with me anymore!

I knew again too late that Lissa had heard me and was about to say something when my mother Janine ran into the cell, and practically snatched my body off Adrian and hugged me to her chest. As she did that, I noticed that the small amount of connection I had to my body was disappearing. Lissa noticed too and quickly asked the Doctor to check my vitals again.

The doctor leant over me and my mother and took my wrist into his hands where he checked my pulse. Suddenly he stood up and looked at Abe. "Go get the nurse and Dr Nelson! She's fading!"


	3. Get Off Me

**Hey Guys! I know I havent updated in ages but my laptop broke and so I couldnt upload the file :'( until now that is! haha I dont really like this chapter personally I think it is too slow and mushy... but oh well :D Please reveiw I would love to hear ideas and comments!**

**Katie**

**P.S. I sadly do not own VA as Richelle Mead does :(**

Hell broke loose. More people had come down into the cells to see what was going on and the Guardians were trying to remove them. Abe ran like the wind out to get the doctors. Lissa gasped and started crying, a constant flow of tears streaming down her face. Adrian looked at me, his face pale and his eyes a mask of agony. Lissa moved up next to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Christian moved behind Lissa, places his arms around her waist, he eyes never moving from my face. Dimitri stood across the room, his guardian mask on but I knew those eyes well enough to see the agony hidden is them. I desperately wanted to go over there to comfort him and say that everything would be alright, and I knew I could ask Lissa to but he wouldn't want that. He didn't love me anymore. _Love fades. Mine has. _

My mother gently lifted my body off the ground and placed me on my cell cot, and as she stepped away I saw a tear upon her cheek. It still amazed me how she can show such strong emotions, when only last year I accused her of child abuse when she punched me.

Abe came running back in, Doctor Nelson and the nurse just behind me, and they all converged upon me, taking out a whole heap of weird pieces of equipment I could possibly name. Doctor Nelson looked up sharply and shouted at Abe "Get everyone who doesn't need to be here out!"

Abe nodded shortly and started herding people out, leaving him, Adrian, Lissa my mother, Christian and Dimitri in the cell. I immediately jumped on the fact that Abe had let Dimitri stay. _Get him out of here! I don't want him here! _I screamed at Lissa and she flinched in surprise.

"No Rose he deserves to be here. " Lissa murmured, looking over at Dimitri who just stood there staring at me. I was about to reply when Abe's phone rang. He looked over at Lissa and Adrian.

"It is Mark and Oskana. I thought they might know what to do." With that he answered the phone and listened for a short amount of time, silently nodding and slowly growing paler. Lissa threw a worried glance at Christian who reached out a hand towards her. She slimed grimly and took his hand gratefully, her love for him flowing through bond.

At least they had each other. I had one person who loved me so much but I just could return that love back and the one person I will always love no longer loves me. _Love fades. Mine has._

"Well is there any way we can stop that? There has to be a way-" Abe was sounding desperate, his skin a sickly pallor, nearly as bad as mine, and his brown eyes seemed dull and empty, like all hope had left him.

As he listened though, a small spark jumped in his eyes, and his mouth twitched slightly.

"Yes she can still hear us; the bond with the princess is working both ways now." Abe said, sounding triumphant. He turned and glanced quickly and the doctors trying to revive my dying body. He then turned and looked at Lissa.

"There is a way we can save her. We have to make her want to come back. She just needs to want to come back. Then she will."

"That is going to be more difficult than it sounds." Lissa said softly, looking down. "I don't think she will ever want to come back now. She can't have the one thing she wants. She _needs_." At that she quickly stole a look at Dimitri.

He had looked at the ground, his jaw set tight, his hands clenched at his sides. Adrian made a quiet sound, and I noticed that he had realised that he was crying silently to himself. I desperately wanted to go and comfort him, a=and let him know that it was okay. But it isn't okay, I realised with a jolt. I am dying. I didn't know if I would be stuck in Lissa's head forever if I would just fade away completely. Either way, I would never be able be in my own body again.

As I thought that, the bond started to falter, and my connection to Lissa started to become weaker. The doctors around me started to rush around even more, starting CPR. Doctor Nelson looked up at Abe and my mother.

"She has stopped breathing. We are doing everything we can but..." She left the sentence hanging and went back to tending to me, as the bond flickered in and out.

My mother couldn't cope anymore. She looked at me, her face deathly pale and teetered slightly over. Abe rushed up and helped her, and she turned and cried into his chest.

Rubbing her back soothingly he looked over at Lissa, and shouted hoarsely "what does she need? She can't die Vasilissa! Help her!" Lissa looked down helplessly, and then the bond nearly broke, I was sure I missed seconds because suddenly Dimitri was there staring into her eyes, staring at me.

"I am so sorry Roza. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, and-"he paused and looked down for a moment, a tear trailing down his cheek. "Roza I love you. I always have and always will love you. Please come back to me."

I desperately wanted to believe him, to believe that he still loved me but if he did then he wouldn't have said those four words to me. _Love fades. Mine has. _

"She doesn't believe you. She keeps on thinking 'Love fades. Mine has.' What does that mean?" Lissa looked at Dimitri confused, and he looked away, his face crumpled, and my heart broke.

"I lied Roza. I didn't want to hurt you anymore and I thought that would be the best way, but I was wrong and I know it now. I was hurting you more by saying that to you than I thought I could."

As Dimitri murmured those few words, Lissa glanced over at Adrian. He was still staring at me, his beautiful emerald eyes were dark and haunted, and his face was paler that usual and streaked with tears. I felt to desperate to hug him, to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay, even if we all knew that it wouldn't be.

When I thought this, I felt a pull and it felt as if I was being dragged backwards painfully and pulled back into my own head. As I was removed from Lissa's head, unbelievable pain hit us both and we screamed.

Everyone in the cell jumped in shock and ran either for Lissa or me trying to work out what had happened. I twisted and thrashed in my bed, and I was held down by several doctors until the pain throbbed and doubled and I threw them off. I suddenly felt a pair of large warm hands secure my arms, and their body press against mine to keep me down. The pain started to fade, and from Lissa's quieting screams and moans, hers was too. I slowly opened my eyes to meet Dimitri's dark brown ones. He stared at me, his eyes searching my face for something, the crackles of energy between us ever-present.

"Roza." That one word sent chills down my spine. I looked at him, and as I did, I saw Adrian standing behind him, and his face was tortured. I looked back at Dimitri.

"Get off me Belikov."

**Dimitri Lovers out there! Please don't hate me! had to put that last part in! They just couldn't magically get together again now could they?**


End file.
